Super Mario VS. Inkling
Super Mario VS. Inkling is SanicSpeedStyle42x's 2nd What-If Death Battle. The last one being Knuckles The Echidna VS. Ken Masters. Description Super Mario Bros. VS Splatoon! Can the old-school plumber clean the new-school squid-kid? Interlude Wiz: Nintendo, a gaming company loved by many and home to many powerful fighters. Boomstick: Like Mario, Mr. Video Game Himself, Wiz: And the Inkling, The Squid-Kid. To make this fight a little more fair, Mario will only get 3 power-ups and F.L.U.D.D. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. A DEATH BATTLE! Super Mario Wiz: Mario, defender of the Mushroom Kingdom and Video Game's king, he is a legend known to man. Boomstick: He was raised by wild dinosaurs called Yoshi and grew up into a murder of many! Wiz: Yeah.. Mario has many special abilities like the Cape, Super Jump Punch and Mario Cyclone- Boomstick: Which his brother Luigi stole. Wiz: He also has the Fire Flower, The Double Cherry and the Gold Mushroom. Boomstick: I think he's addicted to mushrooms. Wiz: Mario also has F.L.U.D.D, a water squirting machine created by Professer E.Gadd that has a Jetpack and Rocket Mode. Boomstick: He keeps up with Link, Jumps from high places and land unharmed and once lifted a Frikin Castle out of the ground without effort. Wiz: Mario tends to have early celebration, thinking the battle is over when it's not. Boomstick: But still don't underestimate this plumber. Mario: Lets-A-Go! Inkling Wiz: 100 years ago, the Great Turf War was engaged. Two sides would brawl until only one race was left standing. Boomstick: And also some random incident happened and all of humanity and most of earth's life and resources were wiped out. "Well, I think i,'ll be dead today." Wiz: The two races were known as Octarians and the Inklings. The Inklings were defeated until an young man by the name of Cap'n Cuttlefish lead the Inklings to victory and the Octarians left into the underground. Boomstick: Because baddies neeeever get their way. Anyway, fast forward 100 years later to the city of Inkopolis. Big surprise, the Octarians return, steal the power source for the city and villainous deed done. Wiz: Now an old man and his first two agents captured, Cap'n Cuttlefish had to find a new recruit. The recruit had to be strong, courageous and intelligent enough to battle the Octarians once more. Boomstick: The hope for Inkopolis and the Great Zapfish were in the hands, or tentacles of one inkling known as... The Inkling. Not a very creative name if you tell me. Wiz: The Inkling is one who can get the job done, even when in extreme pain. Boomstick: Why? Why are these things so popular? Wiz: Shut up Boomstick. Moving on, the Inkling take on a human-like form at the age of 14 and are always ready to battle. Boomstick: They have some deeeep pockets. The trademark Splattershot is a basic gun that shoots... ink. Who in the frikin' world thought ink is effective? Wiz: The Splat Charger is a charge weapon that is great for attacking without being seen, but charging the weapon could leave them vulnerable. Boomstick: They also have the Splat Roller, the greatest rolling pin ever! It kills people, you never have to clean it and covers a lot of area in ink. Wiz: They also take a squid form which allows them to swim in their own in ink and hide. Boomstick: But their arsenals don't stop there. They have bombs, lots of them. Time Bombs, Homing Bombs, Explosive Bombs, You f***ing name it! Wiz: But their bread-and-butter is their Special Weapons. Boomstick: The Bubbler is a force field that can deflect projectiles. Wiz: The Inkzooka launches a tornado-like projectile at opponents. Boomstick: The Echolocator allows the Inkling to know where opponents are. Wiz: And finally their greatest weapon of all: The Inkstrike, a giant weapon that- Boomstick: Is a nuclear bomb! (Footage is shown of the Inkstrike being used) Boomstick: Gorgeous! Wiz: But they do have their weaknesses. Boomstick: Get hit by ink too many times, they die. Fall off cliffs, they die. Touch water, they die. Geez, how can touching water kill you? Wiz: Well their bodies are made of liquid sooo yeah. Boomstick: I wonder what they do when it rains? Wiz: Dark days Boomstick, dark days. Boomstick: Seems legit. The Inkling rescues a Zapfish. Pre-Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fight Intro Delfino Plaza 1:00PM [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEBp6gMfxoU Apotos Day Hub - Sonic Unleashed] Their was a huge mess of ink around the place, causing Mario ''to clean all of it up with F.L.U.D.D. Suddenly, a blob of ink appears and a squid popped out and went into a more human form, much to Mario's surprise. The humanoid squid was none other than the ''Inkling. Seeing Mario, she got her Splattershot ready while Mario got ready to battle. Fight! FIGHT! Mario starts of with a few fireballs which the Inkling dodges then fires a few splats of ink at the plumber's feet causing him to get stuck. Mario then takes out F.L.U.D.D and uses the Rocket Nozzle to get out of the ink and blasts water in which the Inkling dodges and saw with deep fear in her eyes. She decided to switch weapons to the Splat Roller and try to flatten the red caped plumber. As she rolled along catching Mario in her weapon ready to finish this battle off, Mario quickly used the Double Cherry to clone himself as where the Inkling got confused on to who was the real one. Inkling: ...?! She then decided to splat then both only for one to dodge and the other to disappear in a puff of red and blue smoke. Mario then uses the Gold Mushroom to increase his durability and receive 50 coins (as that is useless and unnecessary) as the Inkling disappeared. As Mr. Video game Himself looks for his opponent, he felt something on his foot which was a time bomb as it explodes sending Mario into the air as he also gets hit by two explosive bombs and lands on the ground only to get hit by a homing bomb nearby then get sniped by the Inkling as she used the Splat Charger and making lose the durability of the Gold Mushroom as he falls into the water then jumps out and gets F.L.U.D.D and uses jetpack mode to hover back onto land and sets it to boost mode as the Kid Squid Splatter has got her Killer Wail ready by splatting all over it causing it to fire HUGE sound waves, only for Mario to dodge it and use boost mode on F.L.U.D.D to get close. As the Inkling switches to the Inkzooka and fires tornado-like projectiles only for Mario to dodge them all swiftly and throw 10 fireballs while rocketing right past her at blinding speed and the Bubbler to deflect all fireballs then uses the Echolocator to find her opponent. When Mario sees a rotating arrow above his head, he got confused until the Inkling shoots him in the back with the Inkzooka and uses the Inkstrike right on Mario as he looks up at the sky to see a giant missile atop of him. Mario: Mama-Mia! He then grabbed it and threw it to a familiar island from Super Mario Sunshine and got his secret weapon: the Fire Flower. The Inkling comes to see what happened only for her to see Mario with a white shirt and red overalls as he fired a giant fireball causing the Inkling to dodge it. As Mario realizes she wasn't here, he went back to normal and did a little victory dance only for him to be rudely interrupted by a splat of ink to the chest. The two locked eyes as Agent 3 {Inkling} shot a splat of ink on his arm as the Mushroom Monarch of Mushroom Manor shot a splat of water onto his opponents legs causing them to disintegrate as she has been dislegged and Mario jumped back and unleashed his Mario Finale. Mario: Oh Yeah! Hee-Yah! As he fired it the Inkling was roasted into nothing but her hair being dead meat {literally} as Mario grabbed it and walked to the beach to relax with food as he was getting hungry. K.O. * Mario is relaxing while eating roasted squid * Inkling's weapons and clothes are splashed on by water causing them to disappear Results Boomstick: Well, roasted squid's on the menu for lunch! Wiz: While the Inkling's weapons kept Mario on the move, that's really all she had against him. Boomstick: Not to mention that she had no chance to defend herself against the Mario Finale. *whiny Splatoon fanboy impersonation* "But Boomstick, she had the Bubbler, right?" Wiz: Well all of her special weapons charge by hitting opponents and hitting land so hitting Mario was a difficult challenge. Boomstick: Plus, Mario has lifted a castle, which inside is frikin huge! The Inkstrike didn't help either as he could just grab and throw it. Wiz: With power like that plus Mario's power ups, all the Squid-Kid could do was delay it's fate. Boomstick: The Inkling's chances of victory were just burnt and washed away. Wiz: The winner is Super Mario. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:Mario Vs Splatoon Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015